We got Chemistry
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: "Stand up-a-Rooney" as taken in Val's POV. Val likes Parker but isn't sure if he likes her back. Will he show up in a lab coat for the Chemistry Challenge or a suit for the dance, which happen to be the same night! ParkerXVal. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

_Hey everyone! DisneyMinnie here! This is my very first fanfiction I wrote and I have been reading fanfiction for about 4 years. I first saw 'Stand-up-a-Rooney" and I feel in love with Parker and Val! Afterwards, I immediately started looking up if anyone has done any fanfiction on them yet and so far, no one has! I'm the first author to write about ParkerXVal! I feel accomplished! This story is a series of 4 chapters that I have broken up into the different scenes in the episode. Most of the dialogue came from me playing and pausing the episode multiple times to get the dialogue right. Some of the dialogue is mine, especially the ones involving Val's older sister._

 _Currently writing a story on "Falcon-a-Rooney."_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own "Liv and Maddie," let alone anything having to do with Disney. If I did, Liv and Holden would still be together. Rated K because it's me and I don't like swearing. I own Val's unnamed older sister. I have yet to give her a name._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Realization**

I'm not sure when it all started but I'm pretty sure I have developed a crush on Parker Rooney. Scratch that. I KNOW I have a crush on Parker Rooney.

Parker Rooney. The mere mention of his name gives me butterflies in my stomach.

I guess I can start at the beginning. He came to BOOMS at the beginning of the school year, we were both sophomores in high school. I laughed as our teacher, Mr Beelik, called him "Pucker" on the first day. I thought it was cute and teased him every now and then of the pronunciation.

Every since then, we've sort of became science rivals. I watched as he destroyed my laser with his much bigger laser. I even had my very first Halloween scare because of him and Falcon, a really cool student that came to BOOMS the same day as Parker.

* * *

 _So, how did I do? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

_Hey guys! It's DisneyMinnie again! Thanks everyone for reviewing on my first chapter! I really hope to publish all 4 chapters by next week but with school going on, only time will tell. This chapter is taken directly from "Stand up-a-Rooney."_

 _Oh, and I don't own anything. Just so we're clear._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wednesday (The Question)**

And then came the day when he asked me out. Okay, he didn't really ask me out but he asked me to a dance, or at least I was hoping he did. It was a normal Wednesday morning and I was heading back to a classroom with a beaker in each hand. Parker asked me about the beakers. Then suddenly, he asked me "so what do you say? Me and you, Friday night?" and then pointed behind him. Behind him was a small poster of a BOOMS BioChemistry Challenge. I was looking at the much bigger banner of the BOOM ShaBoom Dance.

I couldn't believe it. He was asking me out, or at least I thought I was. Just to make sure, I asked "Seriously? You and me?"

"I can't think of a better pair" was all he had to say for me to accept his dance proposal.

I agreed with "Um. Yes, I'd like that. See you later" and turned my heels and went back into the classroom with a giant grin on my face.

Not too long after I came into the classroom, Parker found me and nervously asked me what I was wearing on Friday night. I wasn't sure since I don't usually do "smart festive dressy casual" (that's what it said on the poster) so I told him that the posters had the dress code. I guess Wednesday wasn't the best day to figure out which one of the beakers had fox urine and which beaker had apple juice, but we're both scientists. It's what we do.

All day, I kept thinking about Friday night with Parker. But wait, what if he meant to be partners in the BioChemistry Challenge? What if he doesn't feel the same way? By the time I got back home that day, I raided my closet to find something for the dance. I even took out my lab coat just in case he turns up in a lab coat. After 3 hours of an unfortunate outcome, I found all was lost and finished the homework I started in class. I forgot about everything until Thursday.

* * *

 _So much drama! Egh, not really. Val's at such a dilemma. I wish a guy would ask me out. Oh, something I forgot to put in my profile is that I'm completely random at random times. Chapter 3 is coming next!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dress

_Yay! Chapter 3 is upon us! This chapter is not in the episode so I had to use my imagination to figure out what happened on Val's end while still staying in the story. This chapter also introduces Val's unnamed older sister, who will appear in future fanfics! I think this is the longest chapter of the story._

 _Please note that I don't own anything except this story and Val's older sister. Does anyone have any ideas of what her name can be? I was thinking Vanessa (going off the V names) or Chloe (Val's actress). What do you guys think?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Thursday (The Dress)**

Thursday came and I still didn't have an outfit for the dance. Of course, my crush had to ask me 2 days before the dance to ask me so I had less than 2 days to figure out what I'm going to wear! Now I know why this happens to girls all the time. I was freaking out and every time I passed Parker in the hall, I got those butterflies in my stomach again. We didn't have class together that day but I still saw him an awful lot. Every time I saw him and he saw me, he tried to overt eye contact, which got me even more confused than I already am.

After school, I told my older sister about my crisis in the car and she immediately started in a different direction than our home. Now, my sister and I are quite opposites. She attended a different high school, while I attend BOOMS. She's more into boys and fashion, and I'm more science and dress for comfort. She's a beautiful, curvy blonde that almost every guy who she comes across starts drooling over, while I'm more of a skinny brunette who no guy has shown an interest in. Oh, and she has a boyfriend and I don't.

We got to the mall in time between the lunch crowd and the after school crowd. My sister b-lined to her favorite dress shop and started looking at the teen section for me. I started browsing the Sale rack when my sister came up to me and showed me a whole armful of about 15 dresses and told me to try them on. The first dress I tried on was a bright pink strapless dress with rhinestones at the waist. The dress was one of those hi-lo dresses that I never really understood why girls like those kinds of dresses. I felt like someone going to prom. ( _If you didn't know already, this dress is very similar to Sharpay's dress during "A Night to Remember" in High School Musical 3)_. The second dress was a simple strapless black dress with sequins at the bottom. It fell just above my ankles but I felt like I couldn't walk very much because it was so tight. The third dress was one of those one-strapped dresses where there was one strap over one shoulder and no strap on the other shoulder. My bare shoulder felt a bit exposed. The dress itself was a cream color that was fitting on the torso but flared out at the hips, much like a tutu. The skirt of the dress fell down to just above my knees. I felt like a ballerina in this dress. ( _This is like Kelsi's dress in "A Night to Remember")._

As I was taking off this ballerina dress, my eyes made contact with the fourth dress. It was a sleeveless dress that looked like some sort of modern painting that would be found at an art museum. The design of the dress had orange, purple, green, and yellow shapes with black coloring around the waist and shoulders. It looked a bit 1960's. Not my style but I'll try it on for my sister's sake. As I was slipping on the dress, I felt that it wasn't too tight or too loose. It wasn't too long or too short. I didn't feel very exposed. I could wear it to other places. It was just right. I checked the price tag. On sale for $15?! Score! I didn't even try on the other dresses my sister picked out. This unusual dress would definitely win over my knight in shining armor.

I got out of the dressing room, colorful dress in hand, and went up to my sister. She had that smile on her face that said "I knew you were going to pick that dress. I just knew it." She then decided that I needed to accessorize with the dress. Of course I did! I was with my fashion-obsessed sister who had to accessorize every outfit she owns! We finally settled for a necklace with gold beads with black fringe and a gold chain. I didn't want to get too much, as I like to keep my jewelry to a minimum and my outfits simple and comfortable. She paid for the dress and necklace and we were on our way home.

In the car, I couldn't help but ask why she had that smile on her face about the dress I picked that I knew too well. "From what you've told me about this guy you like, I can see that he'll appreciate anything you decide to wear. When it comes to guys Val, it's never what you wear or how you wear it. It's always if you're happy with what you're wearing. It can be a simple thrift store find that cost $5 or an extravagant ballroom gown with puffy sleeves and a long train. As long as you're happy, he'll be happy." In all the times we've had our little after school outings, this particular one would go down in history as my first girl talk about my first date with my first crush

* * *

 _Did you see my HSM 3 references? I love that movie! RYELSI! Chapter 4 is last! After this story, I'm doing one on "Falcon-a-Rooney" and "Ex-a-Rooney"! We'll see what other episodes she appears in!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

_Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I am beyond excited to present to you what happens next! A great majority of you guys want my chapters to be longer and updated more. I will try to make my future stories longer but I can't guarantee I can update more often. I am currently in school right now so I have to keep up with my studies as well as my extra curriculars. We do, however, have a week-long break next week so I will try to write and update next week. Until then, here's the last chapter of my first story!_

 _Caution: I don't own anything._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Friday (The Dance)**

Friday afternoon came and I was beyond excited about being with my one and only. As I slipped on the dress and necklace from Thursday, I couldn't help but remember I brought out my lab coat on Wednesday. Suddenly, those feelings of anxiety came back to me. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he dressed in a lab coat for the BioChemistry Challenge and I would be the fool in a dress? What if he doesn't show up at all and it was some sort of joke? What if Finch set him up to this? What if Skeeter showed up instead? So many "what ifs" and for the first time, I didn't have a single clue of the answers. Just to be safe, I put on the lab coat over my dress. I braided my hair, put on my favorite black boots, and headed into the car where my mom was patiently waiting.

As I was entering the main hallway of BOOMS, I thought "here goes nothing. I'm happy in this dress and I like him enough that he'll be happy. If all else fails, I have a backup plan." As a I was rounding the corner, a cute couple all dressed up for the dance made their way in front of me. I looked around for Parker. Maybe he went into the BioChemistry Challenge. "Hey, Val" I heard in a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Parker, dressed for the dance. Gosh, did he looked handsome in a tuxedo. "Look at you, dressed for the BioChem Challenge." There was a really awkward silence between us but I guess I didn't need my backup plan after all. I can't wait until I take my lab coat off!

"So, um. That's a really nice lab coat." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. Nice suit," I tried to compliment back. He seemed a bit flattered as he looked down at his tux and smiled. "Did you think you asked me to the dance?" I just wanted to clarify if he felt the same way.

He brought out a small, plastic box from behind his back, which I didn't notice until now. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping." Yes! Time for my big reveal!

"Actually, I was kind of hoping too." I slipped off my lab coat and placed it on the conveniently placed bench to reveal the dress I was wearing. The smile that formed on Parker's face was enough for me to say that he liked me too. "What do you think? I don't usually do smart, festive, dressy, casual"

"You couldn't look more perfect" was all he could say as I saw he was gazing at me the way I've been waiting for a guy to gaze at me. I guess Parker coming to BOOMS wasn't such a bad idea. I internally did that "excited girl squeal" I've been waiting to try for the first time _(like how Andie did when Holden asked her to prom in "Prom-a-Rooney"_ ).

He placed the corsage on my wrist, just like I imagined prom would be like. I guess prom came early for me. "Shall we ShaBoom?" He offered his arm to me.

"We shall" I linked with his arm and we went into the dance so I could be a princess in a fairytale with my Prince Charming.

I spent the night dancing, laughing, and having a great time with Parker. He seemed to be pretty coordinated with his feet as we were dancing. I wonder where he learned to dance that like. I felt his hand on my waist and I cringed a little bit but relaxed when I remembered who I was with for the night. I'm not used to a guy touching me there. He twirled me a few times and I could help but feel light on my feet as if my feet never touched the ground. After about 10 minutes of dancing, we went over to the snack table. After we took a break, we were back on the dance floor. I won't go into much detail if what happened afterward so I'll just say that the night was magical.

Our night ended with us walking out of the dance. I was glad we went together. "Thanks for kind of asking me to the dance tonight, Parker"

"Thanks for kind of saying yes"

Then something clicked in my brain to start our little compliment game. "By the way, you're not a bad dancer for a scientist"

"Thanks. You know, I was gonna invent a robot that dances for me but that just seemed rude." He always seemed to know how to make me smile. "So, is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?" He took a few steps toward me. I knew exactly want I wanted to do!

"There is something." I took a few steps toward him.

"We go in that Boom or Doom Chemistry Challenge!" Not what had in mind but I'll take it.

"Challenge accepted!" I finally realized I just said what Parker says when he comes across a challenge, usually something that involves science. "Now I get why you say that!" We run into the Chemistry Challenge, not even knowing where my lab coat went but I don't mind because I'm with my science geek. I guess everything turned out okay after all and I got nervous for no reason. I can't wait until I tell my sister all about my night!

* * *

 _Yay! The story's finished! How did I do? Wait until you see what happens in "Falcon a Rooney"!_


End file.
